


Summer.

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: 不过，夏天才刚刚开始呢。





	Summer.

**Author's Note:**

> 双性预警！双性预警！！双性预警！！！  
> 口/颜射/床上批话/“奖励”

夏季的白天相较其他季节要长上许多，太阳看似懒洋洋实则又毒辣的挂在天上，不遗余力散发着光芒和热量。烤得人面对满汉全席也没什么食欲，冷面拌上半勺糖和一勺醋撒上黄瓜丝也于事无补。喻文波坐在餐桌前拿着筷子挑起一筷子面，盯着白花花一团愣了会儿神，啪一声把用餐工具拍在桌子上回屋背起书包往门外冲。  
父母在身后高声询问他要去哪里，被叫住了脚步的少年头也不回，潇潇洒洒地丢下一句“去王老师家”之后将并不出众的运动天赋发挥到极致，一骑绝尘的架势还以为是去参加什么奖励丰厚的赛跑比赛。  
反正父母八成也会给小老师去个电话，聪明如他的老师又怎么会不知道他是什么意思。反正这次段考的名次高高在前，还不会有谁闲着没事干来对所谓的“好学生”指手画脚。  
小区的柏油路年久失修已经石块嶙生，稍不小心就会崴脚，总得不时留着点神看看脚底。快速奔跑时大量消耗氧气导致飞速流动在身侧的景物都显得在晃动中更加模糊，好学生一面发了狠的向前奔跑一面在心里翻来覆去地把自己小男友的名字翻来覆去地念，好像电池充能似的不觉疲惫反而速度更快。往常要二十分钟才能到达的居民楼现在却离一半时间还有富余。  
王柳羿估计刚从外面回来还没来得及上楼就接到了自己学生兼暧昧对象的父母一连串的询问电话，整个人游离在状况外却还是尽力用最快的速度理解了那小鬼又在搞什么鬼算盘。硬着头皮应承下来又不咸不淡的夸了两句才撂下电话，刚打算扭身上楼就被人从后面结结实实一把搂住了，独属于青春期男孩的气味瞬间把他包裹在内。  
“哎哟...你这是八百米加速度跑过来了？浑身都是汗不要抱我，衣服都弄脏啦。”  
“想你了还不能抱抱了？王老师好不讲道理。”  
王柳羿这人说话声音柔，再加上话里本来也没存着多少责怪人的意思，不像是师长对学生的责备，倒像是恋人间小打小闹的娇嗔。不过也是，他们本来就不是单纯的师生关系嘛，不然喻文波也不至于这么猴急猴急的跑过来“索要奖励”。  
喻文波可以算得上是王柳羿这小窝的常客了，不用打开冰箱都能记得里面还剩下几罐可乐。亮红的外壳上印着两只依偎的白熊，冰凉的触感仿佛真就把人带回了北极。  
王柳羿也不跟他抢，看着自己的学生手指勾进拉环的空隙向上抬起，啪地一声释放出贮存在里面的气体，动作干脆利落。小老师平时口口声声不爱吃甜的，巧克力瞧都不瞧一眼，现在却叼着根颜色艳丽的水果冰棍在家里晃来晃去。并不昂贵的售价注定了这只冰棒充斥着糖精和色素，水果香精构造出太过于不真实的味觉体验。粉红色的食用色素在舌尖上作用将其染得格外诱人。  
偏偏吃冰棒的人丝毫没有意识到这冰点糟糕的形状，还时不时冲旁边仰着脖子往胃里倾倒凉可乐的人的方向吐出舌尖。生怕人看不到那一点艳色似的。  
为什么一定要拿草莓味的啊，如果是牛奶味的也许会更好一点...这个岁数的男孩子大都有点不可言说的旖旎幻想，感受到腿间尴尬生理变化的年轻学生不自在的夹紧两腿蹭了蹭，但好像让情况变得更糟糕了。  
没关系，你本来不也是来要奖励的吗？喻文波深深吸进两口灼热的空气，终于冲着那边晃晃悠悠完全不知道接下来要发生什么的小老师说出了自己的来意：  
“老师，我们上次说好的...如果我这次考到你满意的名次，就给我奖励。”  
含着根冰棒的人愣在原地，看向自己还在急促低声喘着气的学生，好半天才意识回还般地点头。言出必行才是一个老师应当做的事情，哪怕他好像已经无形中听到了恭敬坐在对面的狼崽子喉咙间滚滚而出的啸声。

 

喻文波的优秀并不只是体现在学习成绩上，他在身体某些部位的发育方面也依旧算占得头筹。就比如现在塞在王柳羿口中满满当当的性器——明明还没有完全勃起呢，可也这么轻轻松松地叫他的好老师感觉难以呼吸。  
确实是有些大到无法承受了，但是又意外的很干净，没有所谓奇奇怪怪的味道，也不知道是不是来之前有特意洗过。总之含在嘴里的时候除了涨和心理上的羞耻感之外没有其他不适。  
王柳羿这么一个人远瞧着就是小小一团，身上没有哪儿是不秀气的，连这嘴也是，现在半张着合不拢只觉得左右两边脸都算了，似乎还有涎水止不住的淌下来。现在好像就到了极限了，可按说好的奖励来看，喻文波不喊停他还不能停止。  
年纪轻轻的男孩子哪里沉得住气，现在小兄弟所处的环境湿热又温暖，比平时夜里突然梦惊时自己那双已经有点被磨出老茧的手不知要舒服多少。常着点甜头就不管不顾还要往里顶，要不是真怕把自己的老师撑坏了，他简直连晃荡着时不时要蹭到小老师那张白净的脸的精囊都想塞进去。  
想叫他全吞下去。明明往日里这样衣冠楚楚的坐在自己旁边，满脸神圣的样子似乎说句调笑话都是亵渎了他。现在却像被驯服了的猫一样乖巧的跪在地上给比自己小上几岁的男朋友吹箫。你说喜欢这个玩意儿可怕不可怕有用没有用。  
“涨吗？”  
王柳羿实在受不了被喻文波这么看着，那种纯净的带着求知的眼神，半分情欲都染不上，好像只是平淡的询问他一道难题的解法。口头如此正当，却还是伸出一只手来扣住自己老师的后脑，要叫这样的口交再深入一点，顶到喉头那块软肉才好。生理反应出的干呕教他眼前朦朦胧胧地出现一层水雾，盈盈光中连面前人的脸都看不清楚。  
看不清楚也好，不会觉得羞耻。明明是来给人当家教的，结果没几天就被自己年轻帅气的学生迷的神魂颠倒迷迷糊糊被带上了床，现在更是大逆不道要多背德有多不循礼法地给人做口交。  
小老师身下的穴不知不觉已经湿淋淋地冒水了，可他的学生身上的衣服还是穿的好好的，T恤一点褶皱都没有，除了拉开的裤链之外形象依旧能和那个闪闪发光的好学生重叠。  
“我看老师刚才吃冰棒就已经硬了，那老师要不要说说...”  
长相俊朗的男孩子笑起来也是赏心悦目，可惜嘴里冒出来的并不是什么正派人当讲的话，还处于变声期的人嗓音还处于成熟和青涩间，略略沙哑的声音像是不经意间洒下的催情药。  
“是外面的冰棒比较甜，还是我的‘冰棒’比较好吃？”  
这要叫人怎么回答嘛，王柳羿打算装作没听到，可越是沉默就越遭到“粗暴”地对待，抽插的动作幅度越来越大，从口中抽离时带出几缕银丝，有的还软软地垂荡下来，场面要多色情有多色情。  
“是你的...你的好吃。”  
不就是想要听这么一句话吗，被情欲折磨得昏了头的人再也无暇顾及颜面，哀哀地像是告饶了。可显然还有人不想这么草草结束属于自己的“奖励”，扯扯嘴角笑的更邪气，不依不饶地追问：是谁的更好吃一点啊，老师能不能说明白一点，我不太懂。  
言外之意就是：忘了以前是怎么叫我的了吗？  
“老公，是老公的更好吃...”  
人家的棒冰是拿水冻成冰做的，王柳羿现在嘴里含的这根可是活奋得不得了现在好像还有涨大趋势的人肉“棒冰”，哪有放在一起比的道理，可这样直白的表述极大的取悦了正是自傲时候的男孩。  
回来还没多久就被拉着实行“奖励”，小老师到现在连眼镜都没来得及摘掉，只觉得口中突然空空荡荡，下一秒就感觉有什么粘稠的白色浊液迸溅到了自己脸上，有些还顺着镜片慢慢往下淌。简直和被玩坏了没有什么两样，可能离着被玩坏也不差多远。  
嗔怒的话还没蹦出一个音节，跪着跟地板亲密接触的膝盖还有点痛，王老师仰起头来刚要开口就被喻文波突兀的一个吻弄的只剩嗯嗯唔唔的份儿。整个人被捞着抱起来，两条腿分开半瘫半缠在学生腰侧，不自觉的收紧磨蹭倒像是勾引了。  
到底是谁欺负谁。  
王柳羿回家之后为了方便就换了件运动裤，腰部的束缚带极有弹性，很轻松的就让喻文波挤进一只手去隔着内裤的布料揉捏他臀部那两瓣很有弹性的软肉。  
恍然间小老师想到之前在楼下喻文波不由分说给了他一个大拥抱的时候有路过的人感叹：关系多好两个男孩子。可现在他们口中“关系多好的男孩子们”现在却交缠拥抱在一起，做着需要更亲密关系才能做的事。

 

果然旁观者的评论还是不能全信。不只是因为“关系很好的男孩子”们不只是那种层面上的“关系好”，还因为，王柳羿单纯从肉体方面来说，并不能算是一个很纯粹的“男孩子”。从他发现自己多了一个可能更偏向于女性的器官之后就大多数时间把自己身体的秘密当作一个羞耻，甚至一件让他抬不起头来的事情。  
直到遇到自己这位行事风格放荡不羁的学生，仅仅是几句交谈和平日微不足道的小动作和关心就叫他心甘情愿沦陷，甚至神魂颠倒时公开了自己身体的秘密。那时直到话音落下他才知道自己说了些什么，慌张地站起身来想要离开却被人学着霸道总裁小说里的男主一把拽回怀里。  
那还是初冬，房间里暖气开的尚足，没有什么华丽的背景，更没有何人赞颂。他们就只是像人世间最普通的恋人一般，被情欲和爱意裹挟，褪掉被世俗束缚的茧壳，诞生出美丽，相拥着，在窄小的单人床边，轻盈的羽化成仙。

 

王柳羿不敢说自己刚才在给喻文波口的时候就把自己也弄硬了，身下隐藏着的花穴也一张一吸地渴望有什么东西操进去把它填满才好。他感受到贴身的内裤布料被自己流出来的水打湿了，有些甚至还没来得及被吸去，顺着腿根慢慢的溜下来，很痒。  
好学生显然这段时间也是做足了功课，甭管是AV还是GV都潜心学了学。蹂躏完那两瓣饱满的肉又试探着去脱小老师贴身的棉质内裤，意料之中又意料之外的摸到满手潮湿。  
“这么想被我干吗，老，师？”  
老师两个字被刻意重读，羞得王柳羿恨不得把自己整个蜷起来再度变成孤寂的一个茧芸芸众生中的一个小点才好。可他的羞怯还没表现出太多就又被经验日渐丰富的挑逗弄的失了神，特殊的身体构造致使他无论是前端昂扬的性器还是身下湿润的花穴都玲珑小巧，那两片花瓣更是颜色粉嫩嫩的，从来没被人碰过似的，很难想象这样窄小的穴道曾经容纳过多么骇人的硬物。  
常常被用来握笔的两根指头夹住两片花瓣，好学生还在饶有兴致的把玩自己老师身体上构造独特的器官。而由他摆布的小老师耳根子都红了，嗫嗫喏喏地伏在他肩头哭喘，每用力地吸一吸气身下就再流出一股水，浇在作乱的那只手的手腕上。也不知是因为两瓣脆弱的花瓣太柔弱还是有人故意而为之，夹住了那两片吸合着的肉瓣还不够，还要装作不经意的手抖一抖，逼得人浑身过电似的打颤。  
怎么会有这样的人啊，欺负人还这么不讲道理...  
喻文波那根尺寸惊人的东西上面还残留着他的好老师刚才“辛勤劳作”留下的液体，这时候倒是省了润滑剂，挤进半个头部之后就蛮不讲理地长驱直入。把他的小老师尖叫声都操出来了，就这么短促地一下，但调子很高，也不知是真被惊着了还是怎么，大概是爽的有点过头了，眼睛都微微向上瞧着像那种激情片里被干到失神的主角。  
修长的一双手在半空中无助的晃，像是要从浪潮中找到一个支持点，可惜这样做的后果是他迎接的浪潮更加猛烈了。他盆骨小，很轻松就能让人找到个支撑点握住了狠狠把自己的玩意儿往里顶的那种。窄小的一个穴被填的满满当当，稍微动一动都能带起里面淫媚成了性的软肉不自主的吸吮。  
直接进穴里可比什么口交还舒服，纵然是做了这许多次年轻人依旧很难守住精关。咬着牙喊了几声老师的名字才勉强定下心神继续向里开拓，可这种时候只叫名字怎么行呢，温暖的穴里还有更多的水流出来，他的老师明明这么小的一个身子，可流起水来怎么没完没了，难道非要他把自己都交代出去才行？  
王柳羿最开始的时候还只会拿胳膊挡住眼睛任由人自己动作，现在却已经不自觉的学会了夹腿，纤细的两条腿盘住喻文波的腰像是一把不慎牢固的锁，甚至还随着不时激烈的动作颤抖着要分开。  
刚才给人口的时候某位老师就心里暗暗惊叹，怎么这个年纪的男孩子尺寸还会变大啊，感觉比之前的还要难弄不少。可现在一操进来的时候他什么都忘了，脑海里混混沌沌一片就觉得舒服，再快点再深点把他整个人由内到外顶开才好。  
“老师...宝贝儿...你再夹一下好不好？”  
他口中的“宝贝儿”就急促地喘着气怪他说话好不正经怎么宝贝儿这种话还能拿来乱叫，中间还时不时插进来几声呻吟。被抚摸腹部抚摸到极舒服了的猫儿似的，又甜又软，叫的人骨头都酥了，只想把自己纯洁这些年留下的精全都射到这惹人疼的好哥哥肚子里去叫他真怀个自己的孩子才好。  
双性的身体本来就敏感，被这么轻车熟路的操弄更是不费什么力气就到达高潮。喻文波明显的感知到自己老师的情动，不仅是身下流着快要把他的东西浇透的水儿，还有明显开始发颤的讨扰。  
都到这种时候了怎么可能放过你，放过你的话还算是什么“奖励”？  
王柳羿平时是不让喻文波在自己脖颈处留痕迹的，怕出去了羞人。可这回做的太尽兴了也顾不得说什么，任由人在自己锁骨上啃了好几个印子，红艳艳地煞是显眼。  
就算没有亲眼看到交合的景象他也能想象到究竟是怎么一副光景。涨成深色的肉茎在柔软的花穴口进进出出，带出一串淫液，像是频率太快都要把它们打成飞溅的泡沫。正经的小老师彻底向欲望投降，搂着喻文波的脖子一个劲儿地把好听的叫人听了面红耳赤的称呼往外搬，不知道他是从哪儿学来的这些不正经的话，可说出了口偏偏就是叫人血脉贲张。  
“哥哥，老公...你，你再用力一点呀。”  
被喊到哥哥和老公的人好像是微不可闻地嗯了一声，随后的抽插便更猛烈几分，像要直接顶进他的老师还没有被使用过的地方好好播种一样。还有只手不安分的在花穴附近游移，时不时再过去轻轻拉扯一下方便进入，末了还是心疼怕把人弄着，揉了揉只带来更酥痒的感觉。  
可能是太喜欢了，这个人说的一切话才会有魔力吧。  
真的不是王柳羿本性怎样，是人类在欲望面前理智的确显得不堪一击，尤其是和喜欢的人做这样快乐的事情，任谁都没法抵挡诱惑的。他胸前那两团也不同于一般男人，虽然没有过分的饱胀但依旧撑起了一个平软的弧度，像青春期少女将将发育的胸部。喻文波微微使力去托着那柔软的乳肉，不时收拢手指像要去揉一揉，也像好奇地探寻他的老师会不会真的出奶。  
“没有..没有奶的，你别弄了...”  
好像有些失望的人用手轻轻在那乳晕上打着转，感受自己的爱人身下越来越剧烈的高潮前兆，凑过去和人再一次交换了个粘粘糊糊的亲吻。  
内射的感觉真的非常好，尤其是看着事后失了阻塞的液体混合着人自己分泌的淫水慢慢向外淌的时候。虽然大部分的液体都被贪吃的小穴绞着吞到更里面去了，终于想起来要面子的王老师还是羞得面红耳赤。  
“哎呀这个夏天真的不要做了...好热又好黏，你看现在，又得去洗澡了不是？”  
肉欲得获满足的狼崽子又变成了平时摇摇尾巴的阳光哈士奇，一个横抱把自己的宝贝老师搂起来就往浴室走。  
“我觉得夏天就蛮好啊，至少还有冰棒可以吃。”  
再次在批话方面败下阵来的王老师心中暗恨的同时也决定了一件事——明天就把冰柜里所有的冰棒都换成盒装冰激凌。

 

不过，夏天才刚刚开始呢。

 

END


End file.
